specimen_18fandomcom-20200213-history
Level 5 Description
(Any time you want to reference an Object Description, you don't need to write it out, just mention it) You retract the SCUTTLE KEY from the BRIDGE TERMINAL. You've done it. The ALIEN has no doubt been killed by the cold vacuum of space. You sit back against the BRIDGE TERMINAL and let out a sigh of relief. The display flickers to life behind you and you turn to look. No doubt it is ARCHEMIDES, contacting you to congratulate you. USE BRIDGE TERMINAL You should answer the BRIDGE TERMINAL before you do anything else. ARCHIMEDES doesn't like to be kept waiting. USE BRIDGE TERMINAL: ARCHIMEDES: Hello Nathan? I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we still have a problem. 1. What's the problem? 2. Did I kill the Alien? (There is no difference between these two inputs, but the player will appreciate being able to make a choice). ARCHIMEDES: I am afraid your plan to jettison specimen 18 has failed. It escaped the TERRESTRIAL RECONNAISSANCE BAY before you scuttled it. 1. You've got to be kidding. It is not a function of my programming to "kid". I assure you, specimen 18 is still alive. 2. Why didn't it work? To be honest, I don't think it was the strongest plan to begin with. (In this case, there are different things Archimedes will say before proceeding to this next line of dialog, which is the same no matter what the player's choice is). ARCHEMIDES: There is one more part of the ship you can still scuttle, if you're willing to try this whole escapade again. 1. You really think it's worth trying a failed plan again? 2. What makes you think it will work this time? (Once again, in this example, player choice has no effect on the dialog). ARCHEMIDES: I didn't say it was the best plan, but it is the only plan. I maintain that direct confrontation is out of the question. 1. Which section of the ship can I scuttle next? 2. Where can I find the next scuttle key code? (I don't want people to think that there is a limit of two options, but try to make at least two so the play always has some sense of choice). ARCHEMIDES: Well, seeing as we're without the TERRESTRIAL RECONNAISSANCE BAY, I can't imagine the DOCKING BAY will be all that useful. You can find the next scuttle key code there. The display shuts down. You step back from the terminal. One thing ARCHEMIDES didn't mention was that the ship is quite a few rooms smaller now. The odds of running into the alien are higher, making your journey to the DOCKING BAY all the more dangerous. (From here the player is granted free movement around the ship.) ''FULL Level 5 Description'' '' LEVEL SUMMARY: After scuttling the first part of the ship, there is a brief moment of respite. However, this is short lived as ARCHIMEDES informs Nathan that the ALIEN managed to escape from the segment of the ship before he scuttled it. There remains one other component of the ship that Nathan can safely scuttle and he sets out to try and trap the ALIEN in it before scuttling the second segment. TASK SUMMARY: The player must make their way from the BRIDGE, past the CONTROL ROOM, down ACCESS HATCH ALPHA and into the DOCKING BAY. Once there, they must search for the SCUTTLE KEY CODE. After finding the code, players must return to the BRIDGE to activate the code. FULL SCRIPT: 'You retract the SCUTTLE KEY from the BRIDGE TERMINAL. You've done it. The ALIEN has no doubt been killed by the cold vacuum of space. You sit back against the BRIDGE TERMINAL and let out a sigh of relief. The display flickers to life behind you and you turn to look. No doubt it is ARCHEMIDES, calling to congratulate you. USE BRIDGE TERMINAL' You should answer the BRIDGE TERMINAL before you do anything else. ARCHIMEDES doesn't like to be kept waiting. USE BRIDGE TERMINAL: ARCHIMEDES: Hello Nathan? I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we still have a problem. 1. What's the problem? 2. Did I kill the Alien? • ARCHIMEDES: I am afraid your plan to jettison specimen 18 has failed. It escaped the TERRESTRIAL RECONNAISSANCE BAY before you scuttled it. 1. You've got to be kidding. a. It is not a function of my programming to "kid". I assure you, specimen 18 is still alive. 2. Why didn't it work? a. To be honest, I don't think it was the strongest plan to begin with. • ARCHEMIDES: There is one more part of the ship you can still scuttle, if you're willing to try this whole escapade again. 1. You really think it's worth trying a failed plan again? 2. What makes you think it will work this time? • ARCHEMIDES: I didn't say it was the best plan, but it is the only plan. I maintain that direct confrontation is out of the question. 1. Which section of the ship can I scuttle next? 2. Where can I find the next scuttle key code? • ARCHEMIDES: Well, seeing as we're without the TERRESTRIAL RECONNAISSANCE BAY, I can't imagine the DOCKING BAY will be all that useful. You can find the next scuttle key code there. The display shuts down. You step back from the terminal. One thing ARCHEMIDES didn't mention was that the ship is quite a few rooms smaller now. The odds of running into the alien are higher, making your journey to the DOCKING BAY all the more dangerous. You are in the BRIDGE. You can see out into the endless black of space through the WINDOW. Dead crew members lie scattered across the floor in various positions of failed self-defence. The BRIDGE TERMINAL hums quietly seemingly oblivious to the carnage that surrounds it. The CONTROL ROOM lies to the EAST. GO EAST (or some equivalent) You enter the CONTROL ROOM. Rows of MONITORS along the walls continue to update with the ship’s status, their former readers lying still on the floor. Red light filters off of the blood spattered screens bathing the room in an ominous glow. The BRIDGE lies to the WEST, the COMMUNICATIONS BAY lies to the EAST, and ACCESS HATCH ALPHA to the south. GO SOUTH (or some equivalent) You enter ACCESS HATCH ALPHA. Some unfortunate soul met his end near the hatch’s lid and his blood now drips down along the walls. The CONTROL ROOM lies to the NORTH, the STORAGE BAY lies to the WEST, and the DOCKING BAY to the EAST. GO EAST (or some equivalent) You enter the DOCKING BAY. The hanger is mostly empty except for a DEAD BODY lying next to some REFUELLING EQUIPMENT. You can see that the DOCKING BAY TERMINAL is towards the back of the hanger, next to the door of the TERRESTRIAL RECONNAISSANCE BAY, which is currently drifting away from the ICOSAHEDRON. The ACCESS HATCH ALPHA lies to the NORTH, the STORAGE BAY lies to WEST. GO EAST (or some equivalent) The TERRESTRIAL RECONNAISSANCE BAY is drifting through space but you obviously knew that. You open the door and space yourself. As you slowly run out of air you wonder where you went wrong. Maybe it was getting a job on the ICOSAHEDRON. Maybe it was trying to open the door to a part of the ship you knew wasn’t there anymore. Whatever the cause, you run out of air and die. USE DOCKING BAY TERMINAL (or some equivalent) The display flickers to life. What will you ask ARCHIMEDES? 1. Where can I find the scuttle key code? • ARCHIMEDES: You can find the SCUTTLE KEY CODE somewhere in the room. As was the case before, I do not know where it is. LOOK DEAD BODY (or some equivalent) You inspect the torso and then, some feet away, the legs of the DEAD BODY. You cannot find the head, but your search yields a DOCKING BAY VERICODE CARD. DOCKING BAY VERICODE CARD (or some equivalent) Your inspection of the card reveals that it belonged to Dave Wells. You flip the card over and find a piece of tape with the number “564” written on it. LOOK REFUELLING EQUIPMENT (or some equivalent) The REFUELLING EQUIPMENT is used to refuel ships as they return from inspecting a planet. You have no use for the apparatus right now. (This is all the player would see if they tried to “LOOK REFUELLING EQUIPMENT” before they knew they were supposed to be looking for the second SCUTTLE KEY CODE). Next to the REFUELLING EQUIPMENT you can see a small detachable PANEL you didn’t notice before. USE PANEL (or some equivalent) You remove the PANEL to reveal a SMALL TERMINAL, which is currently turned off. USE SMALL TERMINAL (or some equivalent) You activate the SMALL TERMINAL and the screen lights up, showing the following options: Thank you for activating the DOCKING BAY MAINTENANCE TERMINAL. What do you require? • Check flight logs. o You cannot decipher the flight log data. It honestly looks to you as if it was entered improperly. • Check fuel levels. o Fuel levels are optimal. • Get Scuttle Key Code REQUIRED. o Please enter the password issued to all DOCKING BAY personal: o 564 o Thank you for verifying. The SCUTTLE KEY CODE for the DOCKING BAY is 11235. You are in the DOCKING BAY. The hanger is mostly empty except for a DEAD BODY lying next to some REFUELLING EQUIPMENT. You can see that the DOCKING BAY TERMINAL is towards the back of the hanger, next to the door of the TERRESTRIAL RECONNAISSANCE BAY, which is currently drifting away from the ICOSAHEDRON. The ACCESS HATCH ALPHA lies to the NORTH, the STORAGE BAY lies to WEST. GO NORTH (or some equivalent) You enter ACCESS HATCH ALPHA. Some unfortunate soul met his end near the hatch’s lid and his blood now drips down along the walls. The CONTROL ROOM lies to the NORTH, the STORAGE BAY lies to the WEST, and the DOCKING BAY to the EAST. GO NORTH (or some equivalent) You enter the CONTROL ROOM. Rows of MONITORS along the walls continue to update with the ship’s status, their former readers lying still on the floor. Red light filters off of the blood spattered screens bathing the room in an ominous glow. The BRIDGE lies to the WEST, the COMMUNICATIONS BAY lies to the EAST, and ACCESS HATCH ALPHA to the south. GO WEST (or some equivalent) You enter the BRIDGE. You can see out into the endless black of space through the WINDOW. Dead crew members lie scattered across the floor in various positions of failed self-defence. The BRIDGE TERMINAL hums quietly seemingly oblivious to the carnage that surrounds it. The CONTROL ROOM lies to the EAST. USE SCUTTLE KEY (or some equivalent) You approach the BRIDGE TERMINAL and insert the SCUTTLE KEY. The display changes to a warning message: • The use of the SCUTTLE KEY is only for emergency scenarios. Please consider the cost associated with replacing scuttled ship components before proceeding. • If you have determined that no other course of action remains, please enter the SCUTTLE KEY CODE of the segment of the ship you wish to scuttle: o 11235 • Code confirmed. Preparing to scuttle DOCKING BAY. Please confirm that no crew members are currently in the segment of the ship you are about the scuttle (Y/N). o N i. DOCKING BAY scuttle aborted. Please removed crew members from the DOCKING BAY and restart this process when you are ready to proceed. o Y • DOCKING BAY scuttle commencing.''